


Escape is Impossible

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Minor Body Horror, Mutilation, Past Child Abuse, Shimadacest, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: For ten years Hanzo Shimada has suffered. Perhaps even longer. And when a stranger comes, all he can do is obey and tell the story of his fall.





	Escape is Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NASTY AS SHIT. Please mind the tags and read at your own risk. If you need me to tag more, please comment below.

“You are not the first assassin sent to kill me. However... given the state of the security in the castle, you are the first to reach me.”

Hanzo did not turn his head as the mechanics of the omnic came to life, whirring as it dropped down behind him. He just continued to stare at the small offerings it had taken half of the day to acquire. Not because they were special or unique, but because there were few servants and his arms were always laboriously slow. Thank goodness that the incense was lit already. Even if it  _ was _ an omnic, Hanzo did not want it to see him struggle doing a simple task.

“I will not beg for my life. I welcome my death. But before you kill me, I beseech you. Hear me out. Then you may do as you wish.”

The omnic deigned to speak. “The Master of Shimada Castle, begging for death? How strange.”

“Sit and listen. You will understand then why I wish for it to be.” Hanzo indicated a spot to the right of his wheelchair where the omnic could sit if it so chose. It padded over the tatami near silently, sitting with a fluid grace that he would have envied if he had any energy left for such an emotion. The green lights were strong against gray body armor and brown mesh of its body. The kanji was both ironic and fitting. ‘God of War’ indeed. Though Hanzo had to wonder why the ‘25’ was painted on its left breast, it was none of his business. It would not tell him and he would be dead soon anyway. Besides, he knew his killer. Yokai was the same omnic who brought down the rest of his clan. “If you wished to kill the Master, I am not he. I have never been the master of this place, not even when my father died.”

It tilted its head in a curious gesture, the light of its visor twinkling in a silent wish for him to tell his story.

Hanzo sighed. “I should start at the beginning then. You will have to forgive me, for this is a long and rambling tale.”

Yokai shrugged at the statement. “I have time. It is only midday.”

“Then...” Hanzo paused, unsure if he should even be telling this story. But someone else had to know. Even if it was sent to kill him and would probably wipe its drives of this as soon as the job was done. “I suppose it starts with my thirteenth birthday...”

\- - - - -

_ Father calls Hanzo into his bedroom. Night has fallen well and truly, though Hanzo is still awake enough to enjoy it. His thirteenth birthday come at last! Father has hinted at new training that would happen when he turned thirteen and that day has come! Hanzo is... a little apprehensive at it all though. If this was more training, why not do it in the dojo? Why Father’s bedroom? But he’s not going to question it. It was time. More training, he would not fail Father. Hanzo is the dutiful son, the son who would protect his brother and the clan. _

_ “Father? You wished to see me?” _

_ His Father smiles at him from atop his bed. “I did, my son. Please, take a seat. Right here.” He pats a space next to him and Hanzo hastens to obey. He is trying not to vibrate with excitement because whatever Father wishes to talk about, it must be important! _

_ Father lays one hand on Hanzo's shoulder, broad and comforting. He smiles down at Hanzo and he loves the way his father’s face crinkles up with delight. Hanzo hopes one day his face will crinkle just like that. _

_ “Son, today you are thirteen. Your body will change soon, become more mature. More adult. More like mine. There are some things that you have to know about it, and I will teach it to you tonight. They are important lessons Hanzo. You must never forget them.” _

_ “I will not forget,” Hanzo promises solemnly. “I will learn them well, you may count on me Father!” _

_ His father chuckles. “Good. Just what I wanted to hear.” _

_ There is something now that Hanzo doesn’t like, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. “Father?” he asks, trying to keep a brave face. He is Shimada. Shimadas fear nothing. _

_ “I’m sorry, son. Your eagerness is very endearing to me. So, let us begin.” _

_ Father has undressed him many times in the past. When he was sick, when he was sleepy, when he was about to get into the bath. But this... this feels different to Hanzo and he cannot figure out why it is so. Father grabs the thing between his thighs and Hanzo squirms with embarrassment. _

_ “So shy, dear little cub? This is a penis. Men have penises, though yours right now is small. You will fill out as you grow older, have no fret. But when someone rubs it the right way it will feel good. Here- let me show you-” _

_ “Father-!” _

_ “Hush.” Father places a hand on Hanzo’s face. He squirms some more, something sickening bubbling in his gut. This doesn’t feel right. This feels wrong. But he doesn’t want to disappoint Father. _

_ Father rubs at the penis, and it feels nauseating to him for reasons beyond his comprehension. Hanzo says nothing but... something strange happens. A new feeling in his gut, one that makes him think that he needs to throw up but also not at the same time. Hanzo watches in horrified amazement as the penis grows along with the feeling pent up inside of his belly. _

_ Hanzo squirms again. “Father..." _

_ “I am showing you the new training. You said you would learn it. You said you would not disappoint me. You are failing me right now. Be still and be silent.” _

_ Hanzo tries his best to obey. Truly he does. But the feelings won’t go away, the feeling of throwing up and the feeling of bad. Hanzo grips the sheets of his father’s bed.  _

_ “Father-” one last time to get Father to stop this. But instead Hanzo is backhanded. The sting brings overwhelming tears to his eyes. _

_ “I told you to be silent, Hanzo. I did not raise such a disobedient boy. And quit your sniveling. It is unseemly.” _

_ Hanzo tries valiantly to comply with the orders. He finds that he cannot as one of the feelings comes out of him, escaping the penis in small gushes of something white. _

_ “There. That was an orgasm. Did it feel good?” _

_ No. He wants to run and hide and never speak of this again. “Yes, Father,” he lies instead. _

_ Father smiles at him and releases the penis from his hand. “There. You were a good boy.” Hanzo loves the way that Father praises him, but he still doesn’t like the other feeling in his belly. The one that kept saying this was wrong, gross, sickening. Hanzo wanted to cry but only babies cried. Hanzo wasn’t a baby. He was a Shimada. Shimadas do not cry. _

_ “May I go, Father?” he asks, hopefully. _

_ “No.” The badness inside of him grows even more. “You still need to clean up your mess.” Father holds out his hand, the white stuff still on it. “Go on. It came from you. It will not hurt you.” _

_ Hanzo licks it all up from Father’s hand, hating the way it tastes. Then he is allowed to get redressed and go back to his room. Hanzo throws up in the hallway, just outside of Genji’s doorway. _

\- - - - -

“That is all?” Surely, if the omnic had a human face, it would be scrunching its nose at the tale. “That explains nothing.”

Hanzo sighed, tired to death of being interrupted. But... he supposed that he should be used to it by now. It was nothing new, but he had been hoping that a stranger would be kinder than the elders had been. How foolish it seemed now. “That is only the start of the tale, Yokai-san. Please...”

Yokai started and dropped its head. It shuffled on the floor uneasily. “You do not have a pillow or something for me to rest against?”

“If you wished to wait a few hours, I might be able to procure something to that effect. Otherwise no. And before you ask, it would take longer for refreshments.”

Again, that curious tilt to its head. Hanzo frowned at the gesture. “Why is that?”

“My arms are not well connected to my body, and the coding is such that I am unable to move more than a few centimeters per second. The reasons why will come later. For now, keep the questions to yourself please.”

Yokai was kind enough to nod and to wave his hand, as if to say ‘continue.’

Hanzo sighed again, leaning back against the wheelchair. He stared at the scroll before him, the gash in the lower left corner that too held dried blood. The day of his greatest regret. But now was not the time for that story either. Soon, but not yet. “Did you know that I had a little brother?”

It made a sound, as if humming in thought. “I did not. Strange. I thought I knew everything about the Shimada-gumi.”

“His name was Genji. He was three years younger than me. And he was my world. Father sought to distort that same world in the way I had been. I could not allow that to happen.”

\- - - - -

_ “Father, he is but a child still! He cannot satisfy you like I can.” Hanzo presses himself against his father’s side. Three years has done a lot to change Hanzo from the callow youth he had been to something more suiting to Father’s tastes. But now it was Genji’s thirteenth birthday and Father sought to take the younger boy into the familial fold. _

_ “Hanzo...” Father begins. _

_ “Please. I beg of you. He is untested, untried. He will not take to the lessons. He will do everything in his power to ignore them and you will have to beat him. Genji will-” _

_ “Silence!” Father roars, slapping Hanzo’s face with the back of his hand. Hanzo rolls with it, crashing to the ground without causing himself much harm. He has taken to those lessons too. _

_ But Hanzo cannot stop his father from gripping his long hair, cannot stop the cry that is yanked out of him even as he is pulled to his knees by Father’s strong hand. He dares not move, for if he does, Father will surely take that as insubordination and beat him all the more because of it. _

_ “I made Genji, He is my son, my property, and I will do as I please with him. Just as I have done with you. Have I made myself clear?” _

_ Hanzo nods though it is difficult to do so. _

_ “I  _ said- _ ” Hanzo is tossed to the ground in a rage and kicked in the stomach. He coils in on himself, unable to take the strong foot there. For all of his training, he is still soft in many ways. This was just another one that Father could use and exploit. “Am. I. Clear!?” Each word is punctuated with another kick, until he feels like throwing up the tail end of his lunch. _

_ “Yes, Father!” _

_ “Good.” No. Not good. Not good at all. Genji- sweet, kind, gentle, generous Genji- should not be subjected to these heinous abuses. Hanzo watches with dread as his father turns, ready to leave the room and seek out Genji. _

_ “Daddy...” Hanzo calls out weakly. That stops Father in his tracks. He turns to look at Hanzo with a peculiar look on his face. He knows that look. Interest. Hanzo is being inspected like a piece of meat. How he hates it. How he craves it. How it destroys him inside. _

_ “What did you just call me, boy?”  _

_ Hanzo writhes on the ground, loathing and relishing that he is already hard under his pants. “Daddy...” Hanzo calls again, trying to crawl to his father’s feet so he could kiss them. “Daddy I’m sorry. Please... I love you. I need you. Please don’t take me away from you. I’m just jealous.” _

_ Father stares at him for a moment before chuckling. “Oh my poor son, jealous of Genji? But you are a good boy. Don’t think I don’t see those hips moving.” _

_ Hanzo is disgusted with himself; disgusted with how he is reduced to a puddle of desire at Father’s words and blows both. He has been taught well. Hanzo’s hips  _ are _ moving, well and truly. He is trying to grind against the tatami, find some relief there, even as he feels the bruises blooming under his clothing. “Daddy-” he calls out again. He can’t stop himself at this point. He needs his father like he needs air, he needs his touch and his words, his love and his hate. His father holds dominion over his body. _

_ But Genji holds dominion over his heart. And Genji could not be hurt. It also doesn’t hurt that Hanzo truly  _ is _ jealous of Genji. He’s so angry that Genji gets to do everything that Hanzo isn’t allowed: too many sweets and staying up too late, new video games whenever he wants, going out of Shimada Castle whenever he wants, not sitting in the meetings and having his thoughts picked over by the clan elders, not showing up for training whenever he feels like it- _

_ Father finally faces Hanzo and crouches over his body. “Alright. Alright, just for today. I will hold off. But next year, I will take your brother.” _

\- - - - -

The silence was thick in the air, bitter with the remembered memories. Hanzo broke it with his wistful voice, quiet and yet still so loud over the din of nothing. “The only thing I can truly say I am proud of is that Father never got a chance to touch Genji sexually while he was alive. I was able to shelter my little brother from the horrors I endured for all of those years.”

“Surely, he must have noticed your erratic behavior,” Yokai said.

“It did not escape his notice, no. But every time he would ask I would put it off or change the subject or outright lie. Eventually... he stopped asking.” Hanzo made a face. “He got too busy with other things, anyway.”

“Like what?”

“Friends mostly. Friends who could use him and his money to get what they wanted. The arcade too. And he loved the noodle shop. Rikimaru Ramen. I hear it is good. I have never had a chance to taste it.”

Yokai- though it made no sense for it to do so- looked... upset. Or was it distraught? As if it could genuinely change the past. Nothing could, save for a time machine. “I am sorry.”

Hanzo merely offered a shrug. There was nothing that could be done, then or now.

“You said earlier... you  _ had _ a brother. What happened to him?”

Hanzo’s heart fell into his stomach. There it was. The question he had been waiting for. Honestly, he was surprised it took this long. “My brother...” Hanzo wanted to scrub his face with his hand but that would take too long. Instead he shook some greasy hair into and out of his eyes. “My father died just as I was about to turn nineteen. At that point, Father and the clan elders all had been... less than kind to me. From Father, I had received quite a bit of physical and sexual abuse. From them, emotional neglect and verbal assaults. And since I was now their leader, I was ordered to get rid of the loose end.”

“Genji,” Yokai spat out with far more vehemence than Hanzo thought possible.

“Genji,” Hanzo agreed sadly. “Of course... I didn’t want to do that. So I did the only thing I could think of: I called Overwatch. I told them anonymously that if they wanted to dismantle the Shimada, they should go to a certain alley on a certain day around a certain time and there they would have their answers. Perhaps. Might.”

“And how would you do this? Hand Genji over to them?”

Hanzo closed his eyes and allowed his head to tip forward, shrouding his face with his hair. “I did the one thing that should not be forgiven, even if I live a thousand different lives.” His voice was barely a whisper. “I made him hate me. And then I killed him.”

\- - - - -

_ Hanzo sneers distastefully at Genji, stance wide and blocking his little brother’s way out of the castle. “And where do you think you’re going, you fucking slut?”  _

_ Three days. Three days Hanzo has been tormenting his brother. Three days of Genji getting angry and nearly pouncing him. But Genji is seventeen and Hanzo has to make sure that it’s today that they fight. He has to make the kill look reasonable. He has to make it seem like this was his intention. He has to make it seem like Genji is dead. _

_ Today is that day. The time is now. All he has to do is kill his little brother. The one he loves most in this cruel and unforgiving world. His stomach drops at the very thought. _

_ “Fuck off Hanzo,” Genji snaps at him. “Why the fuck are you on me all of a sudden? You never gave a shit when Father was alive, no matter what I did or said.” _

_ “You are a Shimada. This-” Hanzo makes a vague gesture, indicating everything about Genji, “is unacceptable for a Shimada. Especially one who might lead the clan one day.” _

_ “Fuck the clan!” Genji steps forward, hatred burning in his eyes. Hanzo suppresses his shudder at the fire held within. He must be strong for the both of them. _

_ “You will do as I order you to you little fucking brat, and you will not go out! Not now, and not ever again!” _

_ “You don’t get to dictate my life! Father may be dead, but I will be  _ damned _ if I let you walk all over me like I’m a piece of trash!” _

_ Hanzo moves forward as well, mere millimeters from Genji’s face. “You always were trash. You always have been. Ever since you decided that your freedom was more important than your family!” _

_ Genji punches him. It’s not a new feeling, but the blow that lands right on his jaw was new. Father was always careful not to hit where he could leave marks. _

_ “Fuck you,” Genji hisses. “The family is shit and you’re shit for clinging to them like they mean something. They’re thugs and they’re criminals and fuck you if you think that there’s any honor left in defending them.” _

_ Hanzo knows that there’s no redeeming value in the Shimada-gumi. But he cannot help but obey. He wishes he were strong enough to run, like Genji could. But he cannot. He is too caught up in their abuse to ever think about letting himself go. So instead he turns his anger- anger of the clan, anger of his situation, anger at himself- onto his brother. _

_ “They are more honorable than you ever were. At least they don’t pretend that there’s nothing wrong with spending their money and do it anyway. At least they don’t buy their friends, fuck like a cheap whore, and prove they’re the best in every way except the way that counts.” _

_ “Oh by assassinating people!?” Genji spits out. “I know what you do behind closed doors Hanzo.” _

_ That sends ice running through his veins until Genji continues with, “Torturing people for fun, blackmailing them and their families, forcing shopkeepers to pay ludicrous sums of protection money and cutting off fingers when they can’t pay, fucking- what happened to you Hanzo? What happened to you that got you this fucked up in the head?” _

Everything _ Hanzo wants to say. He wants to tell Genji every single thing that has happened, from his birthday onward. He wants to beg Genji’s forgiveness, plead with him to run together, go to Overwatch and never look back. But the words catch in his throat. Instead, he just presses his left hand to Genji’s chest. Now. While Genji is distracted. _

_ “Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau.” _

_ Genji never stands a chance. Even when he struggles weakly in Hanzo’s arms, picking up a sword and slicing Hanzo on multiple occasions before he was too weak to hold it any more, Genji never stood a chance. Hanzo is quick to bundle his face up and go out to the alley that he had indicated to the confused people on the phone when someone had bothered to pick up. _

_ Carefully, he lays his brother’s near lifeless body in the mouth of the alley. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Genji,” he murmurs over the still form before leaving, never looking back. _

_ He is Shimada. He does not cry. But gods above, does he want to. _

\- - - - -

“That was the first and last time I used the dragons. That was the last time I saw Genji,” Hanzo said. “Ten years ago on this very day. How fitting, that I should meet my end on today of all days.”

Yokai was silent as it seemed to process those words. “What of the decade after you killed him?”

“More abuse. More fucking. More self loathing. I never got around to killing myself, but it was on my mind, constantly. I never had a moment’s peace,” Hanzo snorted, body rocking with the motion. “As if I deserved it. And then... you started taking down the Shimada. I didn’t care- at that point I was just glad that someone was, even if I paid for it.”

It seemed hesitant to ask. “And the arms?”

“The elders had been upset over something and so they took it out on me. They had my legs so badly broken, the only kind thing to do was to take them. Of course, they also took the arms as well because I- in their words- ‘did not deserve them.’” Hanzo shrugged again. “Eventually, in their kindness, they allowed me bio-organic replacements, but I cannot move them all that fast. They did not want me to be able to actually fight back.”

“How do you eat? How do you go to the bathroom? How do you put yourself in the chair in the mornings? How do you  _ live? _ ”

“I don’t do any of those things.” Hanzo grimaced, angry and bitter. “I have a tube that I can hook up to an IV drip, if I am lucky. I don’t need to go to the bathroom. And I am only able to put myself in the chair after hours of struggling or someone bothers to help me in it. I very rarely receive help these days. Everyone knows I am just a worthless pile of shit who doesn’t deserve anything.”

The room was filled with silence. The incense had long since burnt out as the cicadas chirruped their sleepy goodnights to each other. The sun was setting and night was falling. Hanzo was hungry but... then again he was always hungry, these days.

“So please... end my life. Make it quick. I am begging you. Allow me to see my brother and ask for his forgiveness, one last time before I am shipped to Hell for all the wicked I have done.”

The omnic tilted its head at Hanzo.

“What- do you wish me to get on my hands and knees like a dog?” Hanzo snarled. It took quite a bit of his fragile strength, but he managed to fling himself out of the wheelchair. Every movement an agony against the remainder of his limbs, the mechanics were locking up from disuse. Hanzo Shimada- ‘lord’ and ‘master’ of Shimada Castle- collapsed in an ungraceful heap in front of an omnic assassin. The yukata that someone carelessly wrapped around his thin and frail body pulled itself open with his movements. He was exposed. Helpless. Just as he was sure this is what the omnic wanted.

“Do you wish me to beg? I have no more dignity left, Yokai-san. I will beg. I will plead. I will do anything you order me to do. I have nothing left but my name. Even that is not worth much anymore. I am  _ begging _ you. Kill me. Allow me to see Genji one final time, allow me to know peace, even if I do not deserve it. I will do anything you ask. I will gut myself if you want me to. I will lick your boots. I will suck your cock if you have one. I will withstand a thousand tortures. I will be your plaything. Just please- end me.”

Yokai seemed to consider this. It stood, making its movements exaggeratedly slow. Bastard. It seemed to Hanzo that it was doing it to show off how much faster it could move, even when it was deliberate in its movements. With great care, Hanzo found the yukata wrapped around his body properly, the obi tied just so and his body sinking once more into the hated embrace of the wheelchair.

“Save your begging, Shimada Hanzo. I will deal with you last of all. Do not go anywhere.”

As if he could. But if Yokai was going to take care of him last, that only meant one thing- he would become a sex toy for the omnic. With a heavy sigh- and a heavier heart- Hanzo resigned himself to this fact. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been a toy for most of his life.

But still... the very thought of it stung in ways he wasn’t sure he’d be able to bear with yet. At least in the family, there was the illusion that he still had the power. Now, with Yokai taking him for god knows what... there was no such comfort. He was just Hanzo, slut and cock sleeve. He had to wonder what its intentions were. Was it going to whore him out? Was it going to take him for its personal use? Perhaps it would sell him to the black markets for a quick buck. In any of those three cases, he would have absolutely no freedom and he was willing to bet that he would lose his arms and legs. They were quite fine. Surely they would go for a pretty penny. And then Hanzo Shimada would be left with nothing but his body. Not even that. He would be nothing but a piece of meat, there for whomever wanted to use him.

It was a few minutes before Yokai came back. With the amount of blood on its armor, Hanzo could only assume that it ate through every last member of the Shimada clan. Now the only living member was him. The Shimadas lived and died through a useless quadriplegic.

Yokai wheeled him outside. The night was nice, the crickets chirping and the night markets still open. Hanzo closed his eyes and hung his head. This is what he would leave behind. These sights. These sounds. But were they his in the first place? He had never been a part of that world. It was Genji who-

Tears slid silently down Hanzo’s face. Shimadas did not cry. But it was raining awfully hard around them, so much so as to give the illusion of a man mourning his losses. He had been so wrapped up in his head that he didn’t notice a second voice, one deep and dark and so utterly foreign speaking behind him.

“-na appreciate you bringin’ someone new on base.”

“Hanzo will behave himself.” Yokai’s tone was firm. “McCree- he needs help.”

This McCree just hummed. “Can’t say that I like him bein’ near you, sugar.”

Why was that? Hanzo had to wonder but it was not his place to wonder. He was just a warm fleshlight. Fleshlights didn’t have thoughts nor did they wonder why American- that accent definitely had to be American- men didn’t want omnics around him.

“He is harmless McCree. Everything will be fine when I explain it to Winston.”

“Winst- what about _ me _ huh?” McCree seemed to bristle at the omnic’s words. “When are ya gonna explain it to me?”

“The same time as I explain it to Winston- at the meeting about him.”

There was... going to be a meeting? About him? Was he not a spoil of war? Or... no. It was probably what to do with him, who got him on which days. Of course. The servants divided up their time like that. Who got to take care of the toy today. Who got to fuck him at what times. Who got them all to themselves to use and abuse as they saw fit... Hanzo wanted to say something but he dare not. His silence meant that he could stave off another blow.

Fortunately, their spat ceased as they moved through the town. Hanzo didn’t know where they were going; honestly he had never been this far outside of the castle walls. He was unfamiliar with the twisting streets and the bright lights. But Yokai knew where they were going, or else they would have wound up hopelessly lost in this part of town. A part of Hanzo was grateful for its knowledge, even as he cursed it for shortening his time in Hanamura. He had to take it all in. See all of the sights, as much as he could before he left this place forever.

And all things must end, eventually.

The airfield was vast and cold. A small plane squatted on the tarmac, its stairs down and someone waiting for them at the top of those steps. Oh. They were leaving by plane, apparently. What was this organization that allowed a private jet to be here? Just how wealthy of an omnic was Yokai anyway? Or this... Winston fellow for that matter, since it seemed as if both men reported to him.

“McCree, get the wheelchair?” Hanzo flinched when the wheelchair was parked and he was lifted bodily by robotic arms. He made himself small as he was carried up the steps bridal style, trying to figure out what was going on even as he told himself it didn’t matter. He only barely caught the way the lady at the very top stared at him- pity, concern, curious- before they were inside.

The space was bare. Utilitarian. Not a luxury liner and though it made perfect sense for it not to be an air limo, he was also disappointed. Why was it not big and beautiful? Because it was used to shuttle the hired help, that’s why. They were not here to impress him. He was not allowed to be impressed ever again.

He was quiet as he was delicately put into a seat. At least it was more comfortable than the wheelchair was, the folding piece of shit. Hanzo caught a flicker of red as another man- McCree- came up, then the pilot dragged the stairs up to seal the hatch and do final checks. Yokai strapped him in, taking care to be gentle with him. Hanzo wasn’t sure why. He didn’t have feelings. Everyone knew that things didn’t have feelings. They were meant to be handled roughly and tossed at the first sign of wear and tear.

Hanzo didn’t care to get a good look at the omnic who sat across from him and the smelly man who sat to his left. He already had his fill of Yokai for one day. For one decade. Enough was enough. But Hanzo was helpless to their will. They were his new masters now and he could not disobey them.

The transport was quiet as it rumbled to life, flinging itself into the air with speed and grace. The dull roar of the engines started to lull Hanzo to sleep when Yokai broke the silence.

“Anija.”

What? Hanzo's head snapped up to look at the omnic, confusion clear on his face. Anija...? But Genji was dead. He was no one’s brother any more. “Please. You have no need to lie to me, Master,” Hanzo said in his native tongue. He figured it would be safer. What Yokai would wish. And if not, he would be beaten until he learned.

Yokai sighed, the sound wheezing through its body. “I believe it is time for me to tell a story of my own. Once upon a time, I had an older brother. An older brother whom I loved very much. But as time passed, we grew apart though I had no idea why. He and I exchanged many cruel words one day and I was torn from him. However... A guardian angel rescued me. She made me a new body, one that... I am still not comfortable with. But with the new body and second chance, I swore vengeance on the people who made me this way. And today, I have finished my revenge. Today, a decade after my first life ended.”

Hanzo was stunned when the omnic- cyborg?- moved its- his?- hands up to a few catches, depressurizing the mask and sliding it off of his face.

Brown eyes stared at him from a face absolutely covered in scars. But he’d recognize those eyes anywhere.

“Genji...”

Shimada did not cry. Hanzo would not allow himself to cry. He had already shamed himself once today by doing so. Genji hated him after all. Genji would take him back before the people who helped saved his life and kill Hanzo slowly, so slowly that every second would be an eternity of pain. They would use him and kill him and dance on his grave. Of course. That was why Hanzo was still alive.

When Genji moved to embrace him, he dared not move. He could not move. His limbs were still locked from the time he shoved himself to the floor. Even if he could somehow manage to unstick the unbehaving cybernetics, he would not be able to hold his brother the way he was being held. Damn. Damn everything to hell. Why was Genji not hitting him for his mistakes?

“Brother... I know you won’t believe me. But I forgive you. I never knew what had happened between us all those years ago but... listening to you, listening to your story I realized- you were only helping me in the only way you knew how. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for every mean word I said. I’m sorry. Hanzo-” Genji pulled away, tears glistening in his eyes. “I want us to be a family again. Overwatch will take care of you. I promise you that.”

Yes. Of course. Overwatch will take care of a fratricidal doll. They’ll take care of it as the elders did- poorly. But what choice did he have but to obey? He had no home to go back to should he want to. He had no means of taking care of himself. He would just have to bow to his Master’s will.

“Of course they will Genji. I look forward to it.”


End file.
